What Lies Within
by frozentimelordhearts
Summary: Modern AU. Neighbors. No relation. Anna has a new tenant across the hall from her, but every attempt at making contact with the new girl proves difficult. Murders across the city also put Anna on edge, all while attempting to figure out her reoccurring dream, of being trapped in a mental institution, always unable to escape. Inspired by Pmrising's You Are, read her story!
1. Prologue: Nightmare

**Hey guys! I couldn't help myself, I had an idea for a new fic, and just had to roll with it. I still haven't worked out all of the details, but i feel this is a good sneak beginning! I hope you like it, and please, leave comments on what you think! I can't guarantee any updates soon, but ill try my best!**

* * *

The nightmare was the same every time. It doesn't haunt me everyday, but most nights of the week, I can expect it. On the days it does bless me with its visit, it consumes my thoughts, my mind, my everything.

At this point, what's real? Was the pain? Was my love? Was _hers_? Of course, I know the answers to all of these now, but the falsehood that I lived in, my false reality, the very thing I lived in, to hide from the outside, was a much better option. I opted out from my real life, I opted away from the pain. I opted out.

The nightmare would start in a white room, furnished lightly. The bed I lay on, a TV embedded into the wall, behind a sheet of what appeared to be thick plexi glass, probably so broken glass couldn't be used as a weapon. A bathroom, bare of anything dangerous, a chair, and a small window, barred, but never-the-less with a gorgeous beach view. I would long for the sun, the heat on my skin, the warmth radiating all over my body. I wish I could cherish it once again.

I lied in the bed, motionless, a feeling of hate and self-pity, so intense, I couldn't figure out why I wasn't sleeping, escaping to a better reality, away from the place I was trapped in. I felt myself drift into sleep before the sound of metal against metal woke me. I looked up and saw that a small horizontal opening had appeared on my door.

"Lunch time." A tired voice spoke through, sliding a tray of food through the space. I slid off the bed, and meekly made my way to the door. On the tray, sat a PJ&J sandwich, a small fruit cup, and water in a plastic cup, accompanied by 3 small pills in a plastic container. I knew I had to get out of here, I couldn't take it anymore. I missed the outside world, I missed the sun, the warmth that made me feel a live, that made me feel like I had a life worth living outside of this trapped constraint of a room. I noticed a plastic fork lying next to the fruit cup. I grabbed the tray, and slid that under the sleeve of my garments. I turned and purposely tripped, getting the attention of the man behind the door.

"Help!" I screamed out, my voice came out hoarse, probably form lack of use. Who is there to talk to all alone in a room? The paintings?

"Shit," The man mumbled. "Get some help!" He screamed down the hall to someone out of sight. He slammed open the door, and rushed to my aid.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" He barraged me with questions, one after another. I had to wait for the right time. He turned his head away, and I let the fork fall into my hands, and swung my fist into his side, punching and stabbing him all with one hit.

He yelled out in pain as I got up and rushed out of the room, trying to find a secure place anywhere but here, I looked right and noticed two massive security men heading this way. I looked left, and noted that their wasn't a single noticeable danger. I of course chose the latter as my best route.

I sprinted down the hall, thoughts racing through my head. Where the fuck am I going? What the _fuck _am I even going to do?

For now, I had to push those thoughts aside and get out of there. I miss the sun, and it misses me.

I turned a few corners, passing room after room, all labeled with names and numbers. Where hell am I? By the time I got anywhere, I was out of breath. I hadn't put this much physical effort in, in a long time. I saw a sign, labeled in big red lit up letters stating 'EXIT' to my left. I turned on my heel, ready to make a break for it, when a big mass slammed into me from behind. I fell to the ground and was unable to move from under the massive man.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him, flailing my fists around in a weak attempt to break free. He simply pinned my down, and rendered my essentially paralyzed.

Two or three nurses made their way over, and I noticed one of them had a needle full of some sort of liquid.

I heard a few phrases being thrown around: 'Calm down!' 'Everything will be fine!' 'Just relax!'

How could I be ok? How, in any form of this situation will everything be fine? When I'm stuck in that room, locked away behind a fucking door. I started to cry, still trying to break free, to smell fresh air, when an older man came up behind a nurse, stealing away the needle. He bent down next to me, stroking his hand through my hair. He lifted it out of the way on a spot on the left side of my neck, at this point I was too weak to attempt resisting, so I gave in.

With a pinch, the needle was in. As he injected the fluid, my mind started to clear. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and my vision blurring.

"Shhhh" He whispered. "It's ok, just let the sedative take over."

I wanted to stay awake, to fight back and be free, but it was hopeless.

He shushed me one last time and whispered "It's ok, just give in Anna."


	2. Her

**Hey guys! So, I've figured out more of the details of the story, so, I should be able to update regularly from now on. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Anna woke in a sweat, shooting straight up in her bed. Barred shadows where painted across her wall, put there by the illuminating light of street lamps, casting through her blinds. It was hard to tell in the middle of the night, but Anna's room was painted a dark purple, with a leaf green ceiling, her two favorite colors. She glanced around the room, trying to bask in the objects and atmosphere around her.

'That dream was way too real' she thought to herself, worried that maybe she was still unconscious in her bed, mind racing and creating a whole new world of terror. After deciding that she was in fact awake, Anna swung her legs out from under the covers and off the side of the bed. She started to stand, but must've too quick, causing her balance to falter. She planted a hand on her dresser steadying herself. After a few breaths, she started towards her bathroom. It was small, but enough to get the job done, containing a small counter, toilet opposite of it, and an average sized shower, made for only one person, which, was ok for Anna, she wasn't much the dating type. When she reached her sink, she turned the water on to cold, waiting for it to get ice cold. When she deemed it right, she cupped her hands under the steady stream of clear liquid, which, almost jolted her awake in it self. When the water started pouring over the edges of her hands, she flung them up at her face, hoping to clear her mind, and wake her up even more. This almost worked too well. Anna let out a small yelp at the feel of cold on her face. She wiped the water from her eyes, and looked into the mirror.

There, she saw her tired form, auburn hair spraying every which way, and dark bags, resting under her eyes. Basically, looking like shit, although, what can you expect, she just woke up. She shut the bathroom door, revealing her towel rack, with two towels hanging from its frame. She grabbed one and dried off her face and her hands. It didn't do much to help her case of bed-head, but at least she was awake. She set the towel back up to dry, and opened the door, heading back to her bed. Her bedroom was a considerably large size for one person, considering it was a master.  
Living alone did have its perks.

But something always felt wrong, felt empty, like something was missing. Ever since she moved to the city, she had started feeling like this. She moved here roughly 3 years ago to be closer to school, but never expected to still be alone at this point. The kids at school, Anna just couldn't relate to them. Anna's idea of a fun night, was just hanging with a few friends, watching a movie or two, or even just relaxing. All anyone cared about was getting blackout drunk every night. Now, Anna wasn't so innocent when it came to drinking, but she never was they type to get shit faced, she'd much rather just get a buzz going.

Even so, she did much rather prefer living by herself, no matter how empty she felt.

She shot a quick glance over to her alarm clock, red numbers piercing through the darkness, almost as if they where yelling at her. It was six in the morning. Anna's natural instinct almost made her start to get ready for school before she remembered that it was summer time. She stretched and let out a long and powerful yawn, practically losing her balance.

'What the hell' She though to herself, 'might as well shower and do something with my morning'.

After showering, and pouring a nice bowl of cereal, it was roughly seven thirty.

"Hm, wonder what's on the news." She mumbled to herself. She let her spoon drop into the bowl with a clank, and made her way to her couch. She went to grab the remote from her side table, but was confused when she just grabbed at air.

"Every god damn time!" She sighed out in frustration. The remote could never be where she left it. She started pulling cushions of her couch before finding it smashed between a cushion and the armrest.

She re-aligned her couch, and plopped down, letting herself sink deep. She clicked the TV on, and turned up the volume. Nothing new really, some weather reports, and political BS. Then the scene shifted immediately to the two news anchors.

"This just in," The man on the right started. "We have reports of a murder that occurred in Millenium Park just last night. Estimated time of death is roughly 2:30, but we won't know more till we get an autopsy report. Cops are on the scene now, cleaning up. Now, here's Tom with the on-the-scene action."

The image changed to a middle-aged man wearing a suit, who seemed extremely out of place. Behind him stood The Bean, a giant chrome attraction, reflecting every witch away. Very popular tourist spot.

"Thanks Jim. We just received conformation that the man found dead was Michael Halic. Michael had just been released from prison after being locked up for 35 years on a double murder charge. Killing both his wife, and unborn child, by stabbing her to death. Being a man of money, his lawyers managed to get him 50 years, with chance of probation. He was released about a week ago, and as far as we know, no one has had any issues with him. We go to know Officer Kristoff Bjorgman for more information on the situation.

I shot up at recognition of the name. Kristoff? There was no way this was the same Kristoff from high school.

Kristoff and Anna where really good friends in high school till they had a falling out. Kristoff had asked Anna to prom as a friend, and she figured it wouldn't be a big deal, so she said yes. The after party wasn't such a great time though. Kristoff had gotten really drunk, and attempted sexual advances on Anna. She put up with it for about an hour, but when he tried taking her shirt off she slapped him right in front of everyone, screaming and yelling at him. Anna couldn't remember the words she spat at him, but she knew there where tears. Kristoff wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be her loyal friend who she could count on no matter what. He wasn't supposed to be another horny perverted douche. After that, the only contact they had where silent nods in the hallways for the remaining weeks of senior year. Anna moved away right after school ended, so she hasn't heard from the boy since.

He didn't look much different. his blonde hair was long and ruffled as usual, his frame, wide and stocky, and he bore a scruffy, unkept beard. He actually looked like shit, like he hadn't slept in days. Anna focused on what he was saying.

"We can't assume a motive yet, but we are looking into it now. Unfortunately, there were no witnesses to the crime. The murderer must have put some work into this plan because it occurred in the blind spot of all of the security cameras." Kristoff let out a heavy sigh. "That's all the information I'm at liberty to give right now." He walked off screen, passing a hand through his hair.

"Certainly play it safe out there." The reporter started. "Don't leave your house at night, try and make sure you stick with another person while walking about the city, and just keep an eye out. Back to you Tom." The scene shifted again back to the two anchors. Anna turned off the TV, avoiding any more tragic news from the lovely city of Chicago.

She was about to head to the bathroom when she heard the sound of a large truck pulling up out front.

"What the hell?" She muttered, heading over to the balcony of her condo. She slid open the door, and stopped for a quick second to enjoy the morning breeze. That dream really made her appreciate the sun more. She glanced into the street, and almost yelled in delight.

"New neighbor!" Anna squealed out. She pulled up a balcony chair to the railing so she could see what kinds of things they owned.

"Wow," she muttered, "talk about creepy voyeuristic neighbor."

She sat and watched as two heavy-set dudes made their way in and out of the Arendelle Complex, carrying various peaces of furniture, including a leather couch, mattress, bed frame, some lamps, a TV, dresser, a fridge, and other appliances. Oddly enough, a lot of the items where an icy blue color. Anna liked it though, it was different.

The red-head sighed as she heard the sound of her phone ringing, she didn't want to miss the new person, but really had no choice. She let out an annoyed sigh as she got up and headed inside too her kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She spoke to the other line.

"Hey cuz! It's Hans!" Came the other voice.

Anna gasped. "No way?! Hans! How have you been?" She asked him, pacing around her kitchen now.

"I've been great cuz! L.A. is wonderful! I've even landed a few acting rolls in some major screenplays!"

"That's awesome! So, when are you going to come visit your lonely old cousin?" Anna teasingly questioned.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling, I'll be in in about a week!" He exclaimed. Anna couldn't keep her excitement in and shrieked. She hand't seen her cousin in roughly 6 or 7 years, but they still kept in contact. They used to be really good friends, but eventually distance got the best of em.

But now he was coming back.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see you!" She practically yelled through the phone!

"Me too, I-Shit, I gotta run Anna, but I'll text you more later, bye!" There was a click, then nothing. Anna was still grinning ear to ear. She missed her cousin. She hung the phone back up on the hook and headed back towards her perch.

She sat down, and for a while, she didn't even pay attention to the moving men, she just zoned out and her mind drifted into space, but then she heard another car pull up and turn off. She heard a quick door slam, and the sound of keys jingling. She got up to look over the edge, and was almost thrown back by the site she was witnessing.

The girl who just stepped of the car shouldn't be allowed to exist. _Just wow._ The girl, from what Anna could tell, was just a few inches taller than her. She carried a long platinum braid that made a bed out of the girls shoulder. Anna confirmed this later, but her eyes where cobalt blue, filled with energy and hope, and something else Anna couldn't pick up on. Experience maybe? She was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans.

'Wow" Anna thought. 'Talk about favorite colors.'

The girl was drop dead gorgeous though, even Aphrodite herself would beg for mercy against her. She was perfect.

The girl headed into the condo building, and Anna's breath hitched and her heart started to race. She practically slammed herself into her door to get a good look out of her peep hole to her new across the hall buddy. She waited for a few seconds when the girl made her way up.

'Oh my god, she became beautifuller on the way up' Anna thought to herself.

The girl pulled her keys from her pocket and started searching through the tangled mess of her keychain, till she became satisfied with the golden key she found. She unlocked her door and walked through, gently shutting it behind her.

Anna couldn't help herself. She rushed open her door, practically breaking her locks in the process, and sprinted to the other girls. She stopped and took a breath before knocking on the door a few times.

Nothing.

"Hello?" Anna called out. "I'm your neighbor Anna, from across the hall!" There was still nothing.

'What could she possibly be doing?' Anna thought to herself. 'She literally just walked in.'

Anna let out a deep, defeated sigh and just turned on her heel and headed back to her place. The rest of the day was a bore. Anna had left for a bit to get some groceries, and took a quick stop for ice cream. Two scoops of cookies and cream in a waffle cone, her favorite. She didn't arrive back till late because of traffic, around like 7ish. She was climbing the steps of her stairs when she heard a thud from the new girls place, and then a frustrated scream. She started up the stairs faster going 2 at a time.

She arrived at the source of the wails and knocked.

"Hey! Is everything all right in there?" She called out. Again nothing.

"What the fuck." Anna whispered, getting aggravated that this girl was obviously ignoring her.

"Listen," She started. "I don't know why you are ignoring me when you are obviously here, and you sound like you could use a hand, and you'll have to get to know everyone in the complex eventually, what's the issue if you start with me? I'll help you organize if that's what it takes!" Anna's voice was louder than intended, but she didn't care. She hated when people would act like this, when Anna knew she could help.

A soft voice replied, speaking very reserved, Anna now felt bad for annoying the girl.

"Come back another time." Was all she said.

Anna heard the sound of heavy steps pounding away form her. 'What the hell is up with this girl?' Her inner monologue questioned. She was about to turn away when she decided.

"No." She mumbled. Then again

"No." She said louder. She turned and slid her back down the door.

"I refuse to leave this door till you let me in." Anna swore she could have heard the word 'child' be said through the door.

"Listen, I know it's tough, moving to a new place. I don't know if you're from around here, or even if you're from a different state, but I know how hard it is, and it's always good to have a friend, and I'm here if you need someone at all, for anything. Help finishing moving in, if you get lost, if you're lonely, you name it. You just can't be alone though." Anna's voice trailed at the end as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Who was she really talking to? The girl behind the door, or herself?

She wiped her face and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now." She spoke to the door. She heard foot steps approach the door, and she noticed a shadow shining through from under the door. She sighed, turning around, and heading back inside. Anna had forgot that she had bought ice cream, which was now broken all over the steps leading up to her door.

'Great, what else can I manage to fuck up today?' She though to herself, mentally ready to kick her self.

The rest of the night sucked, not even watching her favorite show, 'Friends' could cheer her up. She just kept thinking about how alone she truly felt here. Sure, she had friends, but they where the type that only talked to her during school, disappearing when the heat of summer hit, either going home or partying every night. Anna would love to go home, but she had no where. Her parents died a year after she arrived for college. they where coming up for a visit during a heavy rain storm. The police weren't sure exactly what happened, but two cars where found under the bridge her parents got driven off of. Only 1 out of the 3 survived. The other 2, well, you know how that went. Not even a sibling to visit, Anna was an only child, and she enjoyed certain perks of it, but she mostly felt like screaming most of time. She had no one in this fucked up place, and only after today did she realize how alone she felt.

Anna cried herself to sleep that night, waiting for the sweet release of dreaming to lull her away, and when it finally did, there was only one thing filling up her mind.

_Her.  
_

* * *

**SO!? Thoughts or opinions? Leave a review maybe? Even if it's to say I suck! And to everyone who already followed/favorited/left a review, I love you guys *pretend this is a heart because apparently the less than symbol doesn't exist according to this website***

P.S. Thank you anon for pointing out those typos! My mind just loves to pretend that everything is correct and show me what I want to see...


	3. Confrontation

Anna was eating lunch when she heard the door across the hall open and slam shut. She almost knocked her plate of eggs and toast off of the table scrambling to get to her door. She peaked through the peephole just in time to catch a wave of blue make its way down the stairs.

'This girl really a has a thing for blue.' Anna thought, making her way back to her food. She decided that she would attempt to make confrontation with the girl upon her return. Anna finished what was left of her eggs and decided to check the news, maybe see if there are any updates on that murder. She grabbed the clicker and once again sank into her favorite spot on the couch, flicking the TV on.

"-Eye out for potholes!" The news anchor finished, starting a new segment. "As for the murder of Michael Halic, we have received new information. According to findings from the autopsy reports, we can confirm that Halic died from a stab wound in the back, puncturing his lung. It was also later confirmed that the attacker not only killed Halic, but immediately after carved what a appeared to be a 'Snowflake' skin deep in his chest." The reporters face showed clear disgust, cringing at the thought of the brutal act.

Anna shot her arm up, aiming at the TV, pressing the off button with force. Any longer, and she'd probably throw up at the thought of the gruesome image. She couldn't help but think to herself. 'Maybe the guy deserved it? I mean, that was a horrible act.' But another voice fought back. 'But murder? No. Murder is wrong, and no one deserves to die.'

Anna didn't always think like this though. 3 years ago, she would have hung this man herself.

* * *

Anna had been in school for only a semester now, and things could be going better. Most of the people in her classes didn't take anything seriously. They where either coming in hung over, talking obnoxiously, or being rude. Everything Anna hated. Luckily, she was on winter break now, and it was time to relax. Her parents where coming in tonight for dinner, then having a family day tomorrow for a Christmas Eve Eve day. They where going to go out for breakfast, come back to Anna's condo and watch A Christmas Story, and then go out for a big fancy dinner. Anna couldn't be more excited. The last time she saw her parents, it wasn't exactly on good terms.

The day she left, they got into a huge argument, Anna and her parents disagreed on the subject of her moving, and they fought tooth and nail against it. They worried that she wouldn't be able to get a job to support herself, or that it was dangerous, but Anna didn't care, she wanted to be alone. Not for the reason to get away from her parents, but she just preferred the company of herself. Living with others, was just too much of a hassle.

She spent the day prepping, setting up all the reservations they needed, renting the movie, and even buying snacks, Doritos and Dr. Pepper for her dad, Pepsi and pretzels for her mom, and for Anna, anything sugary. Basically a pound bag of skittles, twizlers, starbursts, and any form of chocolate she could get her hand on. As far as a drink, she took after her mom and partook in drinking Pepsi.

She also spent about a solid 4 hours cleaning up her place. Anna wasn't much of a neat freak, so clothes littered the floor, along with dirty dishes and glasses resting on every open area of table possible. A layer of dust was spread across almost every surface of her place, except for the spots she regularly visited as in her couch, bed, desk chair, and dinner table.

It was worth it though, she missed her parents so much.

When she was finally done, it was roughly 8:30, and Anna was worried. Her parents were to have arrived a half hour ago, and it's not like them not to call. Anna walked over to her balcony window and stared into the dark night that was outside, it was raining pretty hard. This damn winter was full of strangeness. First it doesn't snow one bit, then a snow storm, and then BOOM! 57F and raining. This of course didn't help the condition of the roads. Vehicular related deaths shot up at least 10% this winter.

Anna went and sat on her couch and threw on the news, anything to pass the time. When she turned on the TV, the news was already in the middle of covering a horrible car accident. 2 cars ran each other off of a bridge, and into the river beneath. The haven't confirmed any identities, but so far, only 1 survivor, the 2 people in the other car are presumed dead, and they are trying to retrieve the bodies from in the river. Anna couldn't help but think how horrible that was. Who knew who the 2 people were, and so close to Christmas time. She shut off the TV and tried once again to call her mother.

Still no answer. She tried her dad.

No answer.

Then a knock at her door. surely her parents.

She sprinted over to the door, undoing the chain lock.

"Man it took you guys long enough! I spent all d-"

No.

This couldn't be right.

Surely these men had the wrong condo.

The wrong number.

The wrong street.

Anything.

But no.

This was the right street.

This was the right number.

These men had the right condo.

And they where right.

The police were here.

Anna's parents had died, in the accident on the bridge.

She was shaking, tears streaming down her face. She dropped to her knees, hid her face in her hands, and cried. Harder than she ever had in her life.

Harder than when she first left for college after the fight.

Harder than when her Grandma died 2 years ago.

Harder than when Kristoff made a drunken attempt at her.

Harder than her first break-up.

Harder than anything she ever faced.

The police attempted to comfort her, but it was no use. They managed to get her to sit on the couch, where they explained what had happened. The man who had survived had been driving drunk, and swerved into her parents lane. They determined that her parents had died on impact with the guard rail of the bridge before falling into the water.

Anna could only sit speechless as the two men left, giving her a card to contact them tomorrow to settle some things. Before they could make it to the door, Anna had one question.

'Who was the man?"

They both shifter uncomfortably.

"We aren't really at liberty to give away that information yet Ma'am." The office on the left informed her.

Anna wiped away a tear. "You should go." She said softly, turning to head to her bedroom.

she cried herself to sleep that night.

And the night after.

And the night after.

And so on for about a week. It was finally time for the trial. The man responsible, who Anna found out was named Jack Rast, was being charged with driving under the influence, and double homicide. He'd probably get 50 years, but there was an issue. He was the son of people with a lot of money.

He ended up with 4 years house arrest and probation, and 500 community service hours.

This asshole deserved worse.

He deserved to suffer.

Like Anna did.

And like she will for the rest of her life.

Their funeral was a week later. She cried the whole time.

This wasn't right. This man needed to suffer more, he needed to die.

No one showed her parents mercy.

No one was there with an army of lawyers to save their lives.

So why should this asshole be set free?

Anna decided one night that she'd bring justice to this guy. She'd have to do this herself.

After some research, she figured out where the guy lived. One night, around 11:30, she found herself parked outside his house. The only light casting from inside of his house. Anna wasn't sure how she'd do it, but something needed to be done.

She just felt so fucking empty.

So lost.

So scared.

So alone.

The only way to push this all away was with hate, for the asshole who killed her parents. She got out of her car, and started up the pathway to the front door, still unsure of what she was going to do. She glanced over through the living room window, and the site froze her.

Rast was on his couch with who appeared to be his wife, cradling an infant.

Anna almost threw up. She was about to attempt to kill this man.

orphaning his child.

His wife a widow.

But what about her? Doesn't she deserve some retribution.

Some happy ending.

No, those don't happen in real life. Reality is cruel and unforgiving.

She turned around and ran to her car, tears racing down her cheeks, she struggled with the key to her car, trying to start it and get out of there as fast as possible.

She drove away.

From that man.

From the murder she was about to attempt.

From all her problems.

From her fear.

From everything.

* * *

That experience changed her mindset forever. To Anna, murder was never the answer. There's always alternatives.

The thought of the memory sent a single tear down her face. She wiped it away as she heard a car door slam shut. She rushed to her balcony window to see a streak of platinum disappear through the front door.

'Gotchya.'

She ran to her door, opened it, and walked out, shutting it behind her. She leaned against it in anticipation of what she was about to do. She heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and louder till the blonde stood before her.

Anna couldn't form words. The blonde noticed her staring and turned to face her.

"what?" She asked. Anna detected slight annoyance in the girl's voice, along with a stern look.

"I-I...Um." She stammered, still trying to figure out a coherent thought.

"Listen, I'm in a hurry, so if you could.." She waved her hand in a 'hurry up' gesture.

"Oh! Sorry, I just." Anna stopped to think, and take a breath. "I just wanted to introduce myself in person."

The blonde stood, staring at her. She let out a deep sigh.

"You're not gonna quit, are you?" She spoke defeated, questioning Anna, raising an eyebrow.

Anna couldn't help but smirk. "Nope!"

Another sigh. "Fine! You win. My name is Elsa."

'Elsa, that's such a gorgeous name.' Anna though to herself, making sure to keep that thought private.

The blonde blushed. "Oh, thank you."

'Shit So much for keeping that to herself.'

Elsa shifter her weight. "And you are Anna, right?"

"Ummmmmm." Was all Anna could manage.

Elsa laughed, and it was about the most beautiful thing Anna has ever heard.

"We'll go with yes." She held her hand out to Anna.

She stuck her hand out to meet Elsa's, giving a loose grip, slightly shaking.

"It's been a pleasure Anna, but I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. I'll see you around though." She flashed a quick smile before turning to unlock her door. She opened it, walked though, and gently shut it, flashing one more quick gaze to Anna before it cut off her vision of the beauty.

Anna just stood, still speechless.

She just met her.

She was beautiful.

Her laugh.

Her smile

Her name.

_Elsa._

* * *

Anna wasn't sure what to do the rest of the day. After her meeting with Elsa, it was already 5:30. She thought about a movie, but nothing good was on, and she's easily cleared through her DVD library several times.

No good shows where on, and she wasn't in the mood for music, so she decided, maybe she'd take a trip into the city and grab some food.

After driving around for about 20 minutes, she settled on this burger place called Kuma's Corner. Her friends had told her about it plenty of times, but she never got around to going there.

After finding a parking spot, she headed inside, not expecting the surprise waiting for her. As she turned to enter the establishment, she ran into a bulky dude.

"Hey, watch where-" She stopped, staring up at the blonde before her.

"Kristoff?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Anna! Oh my god, how have you been?" he leaned in and gave her a big bear hug.

"I've been good!" She choked out, finding it hard to breathe, squeezed in the giant of a man's embrace.

"Let's say we go inside and get a burger and catch up?" Anna smiled and nodded yes.

They entered restaurant and sat down at a booth, both ordering a burger and fries.

Kristoff talked and laughed for about 20 minutes, telling Anna about stories from his college life.

"Yea, I finally found where I belong thought! I got in easy at the police station."

Ever since Anna could remember, Kristoff wanted to be a police officer. It was his dream.

"Oh? How did you manage to do that?" She questioned.

"Well, my dad is the sheriff, so they where pretty lenient. I mean, I was already going to college for it, plus, I already passed at the academy!" He gave her a smile. "I finally feel like I'm doing some good."

Anna smiled at him. "I'm glad you found your place."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well! Not much has changed really. I'm going to college for art! Ummm, I live about 10 minutes from here! A nice condo complex."

"That's great Anna!" He smiled. "So! How are your parents doing?" He asked.

Anna stopped smiling.

"Kristoff, you didn't hear?"

"No, what didn't I hear?" He asked, moving closer.

"They, umm. Well, they both died 3 years ago..." Her voice faltered and she trailed off, staring down at the table beneath her hands.

"Oh, oh god Anna I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

A loud cheery voice popped out of nowhere.

"And here is your burgers! Anything else you need?"

Kristoff was the one to answer. "No, we are good, thanks."

The waitress left and Kristoff grabbed Anna's hands.

"Do you want to just go home Anna?"

She nodded no.

"That's the past, and I'm over it." She smiled. "Now let's eat our burgers!"

We talked and laughed for an hour, till Anna decided she'd probably head home.

"Well, It's been a pleasure, shall we do this again?" She asked him.

"Of course, let's exchange numbers." He answered. They both swapped phones, and she entered her number in his.

They said their goodbyes, and headed their separate ways. When Anna got back to her condo, she noticed that Elsa wasn't home.

"I wonder where she's at so late." She mumbled to herself.

She headed up the stairs, opened her door, and headed straight for her room, ditching her purse and a few items of clothing on the way. She fell right onto her bead, giving up on consciousness.

Her mind raced through todays events. Meeting Kristoff, catching up with him, remembering the past. Another tear.

No. She was tired of crying. She needed some happy. So with that, she set her mind on the one good thing that happened today. The one thing that plagued her mind ever since the minute she found out her name.

_Elsa_

* * *

**They finally meet! What'd you guys think?! leave reviews!  
Also, thank's to everyone who has favorite and followed, I appreciate it immensely**


End file.
